


Angels

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for dS_snippets, challenge 33, 2013. Prompt, the stanza at the start.</p></blockquote>





	Angels

_"Who is the third who walks always beside you?_   
_When I count, there are only you and I together_   
_But when I look ahead up the white road_   
_There is always another one walking beside you." --T. S. Eliot_

 

Not that Ray was ever going to say anything – he didn’t want Benny knowing just how nuts he was – but sometimes, when they were jumping across roofs, nearly drowning, chasing cars, being doused in gasoline – he saw someone standing beside Benny. Looked like an old guy, dressed like he was homeless sometimes. Sometimes like a Mountie.   
  
Whichever he was, he always had Benny’s back.  
  
Yeah, stood to reason Benny would have a guardian angel.  
  
Ray kept it to himself though. He just hoped Benny never looked and saw who was at Ray’s back – a bad angel.   
  
“You gonna stop staring at the Mountie, loser? People will think you’re queer.”  
  
“Leave it, Pop.” Ray turned back to the Riv, and ignored both angels, the good and the bad. Benny had his back, no matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for dS_snippets, challenge 33, 2013. Prompt, the stanza at the start.


End file.
